Dancin On A Smooth Edge
by LaceNLeather24
Summary: He wanted to spend August 9 with her


Just a short story in Kevney Universe that I threw together. It's not perfect but it is something to keep you guys entertained while I work on my other stories.

For Whitney, Happy B-day!

contains some lyrics from the song 'Dancin On A Smooth Edge" by Whitney Houston

* * *

Four months ago he promised to be with her on her birthday, she didn't think it would happen due to unseen circumstances. But when he called three days before she was to celebrate her 46th it would be her top priority. And there she was sitting on the couch in the living room of their hotel suite in just a robe. All day long they made passionate love, slept, and enjoyed being in each other's company in between. Now she was waiting on him to get out of the kitchen. He had pulled out the wine glasses and asked her to just sit and wait for her.

"Hey baby your okay in there?" she asked

"Yeah just give me a second and don't you dare come in here" he said back and she was indeed fixing to go check on him

"Well you've been in there for about five minutes. What are you doing anyway?"

"Just relax it's your birthday enjoy it!"

"Believe me I am" the love of his life ended up checking her text messages while he finished putting the finishing touches on her cake he baked earlier. Of course she had few voice messages from friends and family giving their best wishes. Eventually he came out to present her with the cake.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Oh honey" she should have known that that was what he was doing "It's beautiful!"

"I know red velvet it your favorite" he said smiling

"When did you have time to do this?" she asked him as he set the cake in front of her and then he took a seat beside her.

"Earlier while you were sleeping"

"I love it" she cupped her hand on his cheek

"Well make a wish!"

She closed her eyes and thought about what she wanted most in the world, then she blew her candles out

"I hope it comes true" he said

"I think it will" she gave him a deep meaningful kiss and before things got too far he stopped it

"Mmm we should save this for later, besides I want eat some cake with you" he grabbed the knife and cut a big piece for the both of them to share. Then he filled both glasses with a little wine and they started to eat.

A little later they were almost finished with the piece of cake. She fed him a piece and then she took a bite for herself.

"Are you sure you didn't get this from the bakery because this is too good" she said taking the frosting off the side of his mouth with her finger

"I promise you I made this myself. And with the help of my mother but she only gave me the ingredients"

"Still your not really known to bake"

"But I did!"

"Okay then I will take your word for it but I am still skeptic"

"Enough about my baking skills, I have something for you" he pulled out a small purple box from behind a pillow on the love seat and handed it to her

"Baby you didn't have to"

"Come on nonsense this is what we do. We show each other how much we love one another. I love buying for you"

"I hope you didn't go and spend a fortune on it" she said starting to open it

"I'd give everything I own for you." he told her as she pulled out a lovely silver heart and key shaped into one. Both their birthstone colors were in the middle.

"Honey it's gorgeous!" she was in awe at his present, no one has ever given her something so beautiful and exquisite. She was also speechless so he went on to speak some more

"I called up a jeweler and asked him to make this for you. The design was my idea and I even got him to write something on the back"

She turned it over and in the outline of the heart it read: K&W I Will Always Love You

"Here let me put it on you" he said as she handed it to him. He placed it on her neck and then turned her to face him so he could get a good look. "I know you would look even more beautiful with it on"

"I love it so much and I love you" she kissed him again "I don't think I will ever take it off for a second in my life"

"I'm glad you love it nothing in this world makes me more happy than to see you happy"

"I think I am at my happiest when I am with you" she kissed him again

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked

"I want to have a birthday dance with you"

He stood up and went over to the stereo system and put in a cd. When he got to the song that he thought best suited their moment he went over and took her hand in his. They danced together slowly body 2 body wishing this moment would last. Eventually things started to heat up when she started to kiss him and unbutton his jeans. So he took her back to bed for more passionate love.

It was almost midnight and the two lovers were still embraced holding each other. It was a very good day for the both of them but it was more special for her. She hadn't spent many birthdays like this during her life, this was the first birthday in a while that they got to spend with each other.

"Oh you drive me crazy" she said as she laid on his chest

"I can say the same for you. I don't know how you do it but you seem to make everything right in my life when your around" he told her

"I do" she said

"Yeah you do, you've had my heart for almost twenty years and I still can't get enough. I don't understand how God could have created something so amazing. One thing is for sure though"

"What is that?"

"I am the luckiest man in the world" he kissed her hand

"It's so funny how this whole day has slipped on by"

"I know"

"I wish I could press pause our life, because this day was incredible"

"Go on" he wanted to hear some more about what she was feeling. He knew all the hard work he put into her birthday would be a huge hit

"Everything was just amazing baby thank you" she gave him another kiss just to

"I love you so much" he said back

"And I love you more"

The next morning he woke up to an empty bed. He knew she would probably leave early because that was how it always was with them. But she did leave a note addressed to him on her pillow. After he read it he smiled

"I can't wait for my birthday too" he said to the empty room but more to himself


End file.
